Insulated conductors such as those used in communications cable are often provided as twisted pairs consisting of two insulated conductors twisted about each other to form a two conductor group. The typical assembly for these communications cables comprises two or more twisted pairs of insulated conductors bundled together and contained in a jacket. This assembly facilitates the installation of the cable. In addition, the jacket can be easily connected to other cable components by stripping the jacket and making the proper connections to the insulated conductors.
One problem associated with the conventional twisted pair assembly is that cross talk can occur between twisted pairs of insulated conductors thus negatively affecting the signals transmitted by these conductors. Cross talk especially presents a problem in high frequency applications because cross talk increases logarithmically as the frequency of the transmission increases. Because cross talk is affected to some degree by the distance between adjacent twisted pairs, one method of minimizing its occurrences is to space the twisted pairs apart using spacing means such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,488 to Tessier et al. However, although such a construction can physically separate adjacent twisted pairs, there is still some degree of cross talk interaction between twisted pairs in this type of construction. In addition, there remains a need to provide easy connectorization between the twisted pair cable and other cable components.